1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device, a program, and a communication method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed a chat communication technique for enabling communication between terminals connected to each other via a computer communication network such as the Internet.
In the chat communication technique, a plurality of terminals are connected to each other via a chat server, or via no chat server. When a user of one terminal edits a letter string and decides on this letter string, this letter string is sent to another terminal. The terminal, which receives this letter string, displays the letter string on the screen.
By each terminal performing such an operation, a “dialogue” via computers is realized between users who operate different terminals.
The chat communication technique has gained attention as a technique for developing communication between a plurality of users, particularly in the field of online games utilizing an electronic conference room and a computer communication network.
In the meantime, it is well known that in daily conversation, mutual understanding is well promoted by changing the loudness of voice in accordance with the degree of excitation and emotion of a participant in the conversation and the message the participant wants to communicate, or by adding gestures.
In this context, also in the chat communication technique, there is a strong demand for a technique for easily acquiring and transmitting information corresponding to the degree of excitation and emotion of a user and the message the user wants to communicate, and presenting this information to the chat partner, in order to further develop communication between the users.
The present invention was made to solve this problem, and an object of the present invention is to provide a communication device suitable for easily acquiring and transmitting information such as the degree of excitation of a user, etc., and presenting this information to the communication partner, and a program and a communication method for realizing this communication device by a computer.